1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction cup pick up and support for a contact lens with the support including structure for generating a degenerative slight partial vacuum at a concave lens pick up surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of vacuum pick up and applying devices for contact lenses heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,971, 3,879,076, 3,897,968, 4,326,742, 4,378,126 and 5,050,918. However, these previously known forms of contact lens pick up and applicator devices require actuation techniques which must be learned and which require reasonable dexterity.